


A Journal of Woes

by Voodoopunk



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Choking, Death, Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoopunk/pseuds/Voodoopunk
Summary: A collection of poems "written by" Yuri at various points in the game. All of these are actually written by me. Will update randomly, as I feel like I need to be in a certain mindset to write these. Thank you.





	1. Witnesses

Choking.  
_Choking._  
  
Screaming.  
_Screaming._  
  
Stabbing.  
_Stabbing._  
  
Bleeding.  
_Bleeding._


	2. Damnation

Hidden messages.  
New voices.

Discovered specimen.  
Exotic choices.

Happiness lost.  
Happiness found.

Exorbitant cost.  
Hallowed ground.

Pitiful beings.  
Silently watching.

Sinister demons.  
Begin a haunting.


	3. Storm

Drip  
Drip  
Drip

For a moment, everything is still  
Then the chaos returns

Drip  
Drip  
Drip

Pounding, screeching  
Crackling, booming

Until only the tears remain


End file.
